Running
by theonlyoriginalme
Summary: Everyone has numbers in this strange and mysterious world. I am 666. People say they give you a number and it shows how much they trust you. I have the devil number, they do not trust me. I have to run, get away from the numbers and the mystery. But is the answer Running?


**AN: Ok guys, so this is my first story on here and im not really sure what inspired me to write it, apart from me being me and daydreaming quite a lot. It isn't meant to give anything away, but it's supposed to draw the reader in, tell me what you think in a review because i'd love to hear what you think about it!**

Chapter 1

I woke up suddenly and looked up at the lit up sky. The stars were bright and it was a full moon, it was the perfect time for hunting. I slowly and silently sat up, the numb and cramped feeling no longer felt from the many times I had slept under the stars. In the same tree I usually slept in too, I knew it was dangerous for routine, but I knew this part of the forest was avoided by many. I was not homeless, but I felt confined with a roof over my head and walls all around me.

I stayed silent; I knew from experience that the dreaded forest creatures were always waiting for any sounds or signs of life. This part of the forest was avoided by many, but many did not apply to the forest creatures. They had no mercy on other creatures that dared step on their land.

I had dared.  
More than once.

I heard a crunch and grabbed my bow and arrow. They were raised and ready in under a second. From my vantage point I could see the whole clearing. What I saw next made me lower my bow slightly, but only slightly. A small grey wolf had padded into the clearing. I could see from the tree that it was Natas, my wolf. Yet I waited, double checking that he had not been captured and was under any orders from anyone, or anything.  
Slowly he placed his right paw forward and lowered his head down. He then stood back up. The silent signal, I rustled a leaf and made the noise of an owl. My signal back to him. I lowered my bow and jumped from the tree, making only a small sound as I landed on the ground.

At once Natas pattered over to me and smiled. I put my hand in my pocket and fed him the last of my food. He ate and sat, licking the last bits of his paws. I watched him as I put my bow on my back and the arrow back in its pouch. I heard another crunch from behind me and whirled round, my dagger in my hand quickly. Natas growled and stood in a fighting stance beside me.

Another crunch from my right, then the left, I was slowly being surrounded. From what horrible forest creatures, I did not want to find out. I scooped up Natas and put him on my back; I scrambled up the nearest tree and started to jump, tree to tree. It was the quickest way to lose the creatures; hopefully they would not be able to follow.

I swung from one tree and onto another, then stopped, I had heard a small sound, and saw a foot by this tree. I was cautious; I held my dagger tightly and peered into the dark space. Cursing the trees thick foliage silently, before I had chance to speak I saw him, leaning against a tree trunk casually.  
"You can come down from there 666, their not following you anymore." I heard the familiar voice. I knew who it was, I did not trust him.  
"How do I know you're not lying?" I said, in barely over a whisper, "and don't call me by my number, call me by my name."  
"So we're on a first name basis now are we?" he replied sarcastically. I looked round again and, seeing no threats, jumped from the tree.  
"Whatever, why are you here?" I asked, as I let Natas down from my back.  
"Same reason you are."  
"616, you don't know my reason for being here." I replied, angered that he thought he knew me.  
"I thought we were using names?" He tutted. "Jared if you would" He winked and bit into an apple. I watched him frowning.  
"I'm not hunting, not tonight anyway." I decided to say, waiting for his reply I looked around. My eyes had adjusted an I could see that we were surrounded by trees, one bigger than most, its trunk was at least 5 foot wide at the bottom, it had carvings all around the trunk that reminded me of Celtic patterns.  
"I'm not either, I felt confined and had to get out all of a sudden, and this was the only place I could think to go." He cut off two large chunks of his apple and threw them to me; I gave one to Natas and ate the other quickly.  
I said nothing but nodded. I knew the feeling, "how did you hide from… them?" I asked. Jared smiled mysteriously and beckoned for me to follow him.


End file.
